The present invention relates to an improved sleeper comprising a nailing bed and a containment guide for attaching covering material to a surface.
Sleeper systems are frequently used to support or anchor a floor to a floor base. Typically, the floor base is a concrete slab and the flooring material comprises hardwood tongued and grooved boards or other porous covering material. In the case of wooden flooring material, the dimensions of the wood changes as the moisture content of the wood changes. This dimensional instability can result in undesirable buckling or cracking of the floor covering.
To limit the transfer of moisture from the floor base to the floor boards, many sleeper systems elevate the floor boards above the floor base. The elevation enables air to circulate between the concrete and the wood floor and also eliminates direct capillary transference of moisture. Other techniques include plastic sheeting to act as a vapor barrier, water proof coatings on the floor base and water proof coatings on the flooring material. In addition to limiting the transfer of moisture, sleeper systems have been designed to accommodate the change in moisture content. When wooden floor boards absorb moisture, they expand; when the boards dry out, they contract. Some sleeper systems allow the flooring material to slide relative to the floor base in response to dimensional changes of the flooring. The sleepers are adapted to slide across the floor base during the expansion and compression of the floor boards to relieve pressure on the boards and prevent buckling of the floor.
In addition to moisture control, it is also often desirable to provide the floor with some degree of resiliency. This is especially desirable with flooring installations used in areas of high physical activity such as gymnasiums, squash courts, dance studios, and the like. A resilient floor not only provides a better playing surface, but also acts as a shock absorber to reduce player injuries. This resiliency is often provided by supporting the nailing beds above the floor base with springs or foam cushions.